What happened?
by Star17P
Summary: This is a US fic. I don't really know how to explain it, but I thought it was pretty, dark, in some sence


Usagi looked out the window of her house, something terrible had happened   
  
right out her rooms window, right on the street below. It was not her fault, every  
  
person she knew told her. But most of those people had no clue, that Usagi   
  
was not an average girl, most people had no idea that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
The dead body lay outside, of a man. Usagi knew very well, who the guy was,  
  
the person who had turned his back on her. The man was who she was  
  
going to rule over the earth with, Chiba Mamoru. He had not been killed by  
  
Usagi, you could say, she seemed to be taken over by her form as   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, and in this time, her future self transformed into  
  
Sailor Moon. Mamoru did not see it coming, for what you would hear   
  
from Usagi, he was a great boyfriend. But he must have done something in  
  
the future, to get the queen to want him dead.  
  
Usagi looked down again. Then a knock came at the door. Her mothers face  
  
came in, and she looked at her daughter. Usagi stayed looking out the window,  
  
she did not seem to shaken, anymore.  
  
"Usagi, do you want to talk?"  
  
Her mother asked  
  
Usagi looked up, and gave a nod, that was no. Usagi was no longer in the  
  
mood to talk with anyone in her house hold. She would not talk to her   
  
friends. The truth Usagi hid, was she had no longer loved Mamoru,  
  
but had fallen in love with someone else, and she would not break her  
  
silence.   
  
Usagi's mother closed the door, and walked down the steps, and into the  
  
kitchen. Her family was locked in the house now, and would not open the  
  
doors for anyone.   
  
Usagi looked out her window and saw the body being taken away.  
  
Usagi knew well were the dead body was going, to the hospital,   
  
so researchers could try to see what could have killed the man. But they  
  
would never know. Usagi knew this, because her power, was a kind  
  
not known on earth, a power from another world, the world of the moon.  
  
Each friend of hers held a power like her. Each hid it, and each would  
  
go to the grave holding a secret.  
  
Usagi saw the sun set, and the moon rise. She saw her cat come up behind   
  
her, in the glass.   
  
"What happened Usagi?"  
  
The cat asked, still in shock over the events  
  
Usagi broke silence, for the cat was a adviser from the moon, and she would  
  
have to tell all she could, so her friends would not be worried about Usagi.  
  
But then again, why not ask the time guardian. Thats what Usagi asked herself,  
  
and then she even said it. "Luna, if you wanna know so badly, ask Setsuna."  
  
Then Usagi went back to the window, looking to the night sky, seeing three  
  
shooting stars fly past the moon, seeing a darkness cover the moon, seeing  
  
the face of a new enemy, in the night sky, and seeing three people falling  
  
from the sky, one fell onto the balcony, and the other two, in the spot that  
  
Mamoru had landed, in the spot still covered in his blood.  
  
Usagi opened the sliding door, and checked everything out.  
  
Then she turned the person over, and saw the face. The face of   
  
someone she had missed very much, a person dressed in red,   
  
but when you looked at them, they were injured, maybe from the  
  
fall, or from the thing that had made them fall, or both.  
  
Then Usagi held this person up to her, and looked down into the   
  
street at the other two, one dressed in yellow, the other blue.  
  
She dragged the person in the red onto her bed, and went  
  
downstairs, and took the other two, into her room, and rested them  
  
onto some blankets.  
  
The person in the red then woke up, while Usagi was putting one of  
  
the peoples arms into something, so there sprained wrist would be  
  
held in place, while it healed.  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled. The first smile she had, in a long time.  
  
Then Usagi looked at the three, and knew right away, she would have  
  
to take care of the three. Her friends Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. The  
  
famous group Three Lights, the famous male idols, who were also  
  
Sailor senshi.  
  
Usagi then heard a nick name, she had not heard in 5 months.  
  
"Odango......."  
  
Kou Seiya said, sounding weak, very weak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading, if it was any later, this would have been a pretty morbid fanfic,  
  
from the mind of me, Usagi. Hope you liked it. I'll continue the story that I have   
  
been writing for most of the time, A New Future. This was just a break story.  
  
You could tell already, its a Seiya/Usagi fanfic. So thats why it is under it.   
  
Good night, or Good Morning, whichever time you read!  
  
Update- I wrote this in April, probably before A new future. This was in   
  
my old file folder. I was checking to see if anything worth keeping was in it,   
  
and this was the only thing. I must have been feeling pretty bad to have wrote  
  
this, I don't remeber writing it though. Oh well, this is what I get for going  
  
to sleep at 3 am!


End file.
